


Escaping the cage.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Traumatized Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Castiel is willing to do anything to get Sam free of the cage for Dean.Anything.Written for spnkinkbingoSquare : CastielMichaelLucifer





	Escaping the cage.

“Oh, I didn’t know we had a _playdate_ scheduled today.” Lucifer grinned as he pushed off the bars he’d been leaning on. “And here I thought the next one wouldn’t be for a few more eons. Please, come in, make yourself comfortable. Can I offer you a refreshment?”

“ _Why_ are you here, brother?” Michael’s tone was firm and annoyed.

“Mikey, _manners_.” Lucifer scolded with a click of his tongue. “This is why no one visits us anymore.” Lucifer shook his head and looked at Castiel and mouthed ‘ _so rude_ ’.

“I’m here for Sam Winchester.” Cas stood as tall and straight as he could, refusing to back down.

“Why do you have to take _my_ play thing, huh? Why can’t you take Michael’s?”

“He’s not taking anyone.” Michael growled. “He said yes, this is his fate.”

“His brother needs him.”

“ **His brother should be in here with him!** ” Michael yelled. “ **It was their purpose!** ”

“Their purpose was to save humanity. **It still needs saving**.” Castiel growled back. “ **I’m taking him.** ”

Castiel started towards the corner where Sam sat huddled, beaten, bloody, whimpering and not really seeing anything that happened around him. But before he could get to him, Lucifer stepped in between them.  “Sorry, Cassy. But I **like** this toy. I will not give him up so easily. I was just about to play with him again.” Lucifer shrugged. “It’s the only game Michael and I can agree on, so _unless_ you want to take his place-”

He glanced to Sam once more, the shape that he was in. He knew he had to get Sam out by any means. “Very well.” He met Lucifer eye to eye. “I will take his place. For a time. You get one day top side with me, and you can keep Adam.”

Lucifer glanced to Michael. “Looks like we’ll be breaking in your toy soon.” Lucifer gave him a sinister grin. “It’s a deal.”

  
  


Castiel’s face was pressed between the bars that his hands gripped tight. His trench coat and everything else was long ago discarded on the floor and he grunted as Lucifer slammed into him hard again and again.

He had probably only been gone about two hours top side, but down here, it felt like an eternity already. The second the deal was made, Lucifer was tearing at his clothes. Lucifer was rough in how he handled Castiel, throwing him around, biting and scratching until skin broke and blood poured forth for him to lick up and drink down. It was no wonder Sam looked as bad as he did, given how long he’d been in here with them. Adam looked to be in better shape, which told him they preferred Sam, but even Adam made himself as small as possible in his corner.

Suddenly, Lucifer was no longer inside him, skin no longer against his back. But before he could even begin to feel relief, a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back, throwing him on the ground in the center of the cage. “You going to join in, or are you just going to watch?” Lucifer barely glanced up to his brother.

Castiel however, tilted his head enough to see Michael watching intently. “Do you remember what happened to Sam when we first shared? I do not wish harm on my brother.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Cassy here, isn’t _human_. He’s one of us, he can take it. Jimmy is a strong vessel. Almost as strong as Sam, and Sam survived it.” He gestured back towards Sam. “ _Mostly_. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen, huh? We break Jimmy and Castiel is stuck in here with us? More fun for us.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Michael thought for a moment, his eyes raking over Castiel’s naked and bloody form on the ground. “Get started. I’ll join.”

“ _ **That’s**_ my big brother.” Lucifer grinned with pride.

For the first time in a long time, there was a spark of recognition in Sam. Castiel, he could have swore he heard someone say Castiel. In the early days, or what had felt like days, they would talk, bitch, complain, fight. But since they turned their focus on Sam, all he heard anymore were grunts, moans, promises whispered into his ear and his own screams.

Slowly looking up, all he saw was a bare back moving over Lucifer. For a moment, he thought it might be Adam, but it didn’t look right, Adam was smaller. More slender. Plus, when he glanced over to opposite end of the cage, he could see Adam still in his corner trying to remain unseen. His eyes drifted back to Michael who was fisting his cock as he himself pushed off the bars he’d been leaning on, and started across the cage. Shutting his eyes as tight as possible, Sam hoped Michael hadn’t seen him looking, and that he wouldn’t grab hold of him again. Michael was the worst of the two.

A blood curdling scream filled his ears, and he quickly slapped his hands over them and peeked just one eye open to see Castiel with his head back, mouth open, and Michael’s cock now joining Lucifer’s deep in Castiel’s ass. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut again and started to pray.

All he got in return was Lucifer’s laughter, both surrounding him and in his head, as a response to the prayer.

  
  


Castiel was panting, his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He couldn’t heal fast enough, he had used what energy he had on getting Sam out, thought sadly the soul was left behind. Blood littered his clothes, and even started to show through the trench coat. “Find Dean.” Castiel mumbled.

“What about you?” Sam glanced down.

“I need time. I need to heal.” He pressed his fingers to Sam’s forehead and with the very last of his energy, he made Sam forget how he’d gotten out. “Find Dean.”

Sam glanced around, but he stood there alone by the side of the road. With a shrug, he started into the town to find his brother.


End file.
